Demons Lullaby
by PyreePyrous
Summary: The only lullaby that can put a demon to sleep is the cries and screams of the people who cause harm to the demon.
1. First Meeting

A/N: Yo! Ducky here! This is my first fanfiction for naruto...my others have been in my document file for more than a year no...-.-u . RnR ur flames will be used to make smores! ^^ All characters of naruto belong to the creator of Naruto. The song Natsuhiboshi is by its creator...uuhhh forgot the name...as did i forget narutos creators name...-.-u...uhh All rights go to them. Now to stop my babbling...*audience glares* EEK! GOMEN!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - First Meeting with Iruka<p>

A little Iruka was currently crying and walking in the village streets. He was crying because it was only a year since his parents died. Due to protecting the village. He then noticed a mob of people in one tiny alleyway. It seemed like they where doing something. Iruka stood there. Staring till the mob dissipated.

Iruka walked to the alleyway, tears still in his eyes. He spotted a baby...one year old it seemed. Iruka stared at the little ball of a human. The baby's eyes where a startling blue. Like two sapphires. On top of those eyes where blonde hair. It struck him then. That this baby...was the demon. The demon that killed his parents.

He noticed that when he remembered a conversation two ladies where having. 'The demon' she spat 'has blues eyes and blonde hair.'

Iruka found a stray kunai and picked it up. He walked to the blonde baby, kunai in hand. He was ready to stab the poor child but stopped.

The baby's eyes stared at him. He stared back, into them. Those twin sapphire eyes held pain, fear, and innocence. He continued to stare into them.

Iruka dropped the kunai and slowly and carefully picked up the baby. The baby flinched by the contact. Iruka held the baby in his arms. He felt the baby shaking slightly in fear. He looked around and he found a baby blue blanket. He grabbed it and looked around. No one was watching him. He thought a moment as he threw the bloody blanket over his shoulder. He walked into the alleyway and walked to his house. He didn't want to risk getting hurt for carrying the 'demon'. Eventually he made it safely to his home.

His home was big but not as big as the Hyuugas or as the Uchihas. It head a least five rooms...plus a basement and the works.

He opened the door with a struggle. Once inside he sat the now asleep baby on the couch. He went over to his restroom and turned on the water to the bathtub. He walked to the washroom and dropped the blanket in the washer.

Then he made his way to the baby. He picked it up and set it on his left hip. He turned the water off and set the baby into the water. Just like that the baby woke up. Startled. It was then squirming in Iruka's hands. Iruka slowly calmed the baby down. He sung a song his mom sang to him about a child with a burden the child did not want...

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?  
>Yuube kanashii yume wo miita<br>Naite hanashita  
>Akai me yo<em>

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou_  
><em>Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru<em>  
><em>Dakara kanashii yume wo miru<em>

It calmed the baby. He was glad. It then struck Iruka that he didn't know the gender of the baby. A soft sigh escaped his lips. As he thought about the baby's gender, he slowly took off the torn clothes being careful not to hurt the already hurt baby. Iruka stared at the baby. The ribs where visible. He grimaced. The baby looked so fragile now. He continued to undress the babe. What he saw disgusted him. There before him was a very, very old and very, very used diaper.

'_When was that last time they changed her..him..' _Iruka thought.

It was now the moment of truth... He prayed in his mind that it was a girl and not a boy. His prayer was answered. It was a girl. He was glad. He gently and softly cleaned that her. Once she was clean released some of the water down the drain. He left enough for her not to drown. He quickly went to parents room. When he entered his heart ached painfully. Tears threatening to escape. He thought a moment. He remembered some diapers his mom had stored for some odd reason. He grabbed one and then he looked into his baby stuff. He found a shirt that would-hopefully-fit her. He then heard the baby cry. Iruka rushed toward the bathroom. She was leaning on the side of the tub. Her blue eyes filled with fear. She thought he left her. Small tears escaped her pretty blue eyes.

"Its okay. I wont leave you. I promise." Iruka whispered into her blond tufts.

He gently nuzzled her head with his nose. A giggle escaped her mouth. Iruka smiled. He took her out of the tub and dried her off. He had some trouble putting on the diaper on her. Iruka flinched when he noticed it was a bit to big on her. That was the one of the smallest diapers his mother owned.

'_Ah well' _ he thought.

He slipped the shirt he had grabbed and put it on her. Iruka frowned it was big on her too. He took notice of the shirt. The shirt went down to her legs, mid shin. The shirt itself was white with a little red-orange fox. He noticed the hood hanging on her back. He raised it up and placed it on her head. The hood had two little red-orange ears sticking out. He looked at the ears then at her.

'_Ironic, ne?'_ Iruka mused.

He picked her up and dressed her almost healed wounds. A yawn escaped Iruka's mouth. A tiny yawn that imitated Iruka's came from the babe. Said person looked down at the babe. Her tiny hand's rubbed her eyes. She looked up at him. She snuggled up into Iruka's chest. Her tiny had clenched his shirt.

"Time for bed, ne?" Iruka asked.

She looked up at him.

"I take that as a yes" he responded.

He walked to his room and set down the babe on his bed. He changed into his night time clothes. The covers were pulled up and he gently grabbed the babe and set her down next to him on an extra pillow.

"Night...uuhh...wish I could ask you your name but you cant talk. Hehe." Iruka stated.

The babe's drowsy eyes stared back at him. He sigh. He stayed awake till the babe fell asleep. Once she fell asleep he went to sleep to. As he feel asleep, two eyes one dark gray and one red eye stared at them.

~Next Morning, Un!~

Iruka woke up, curled around the sleeping babe. He wondered how the babe got there. The last nights memories came back. He got up quietly to not disturb the sleeping babe. He did his chores. He threw his dirty clothes in with the bloody blanket in the washer. Cleaned the bathroom from the blood residue. Washed the dishes. Once he did all that he heard a little whine coming from his room. He walked to his room. There she was. Sitting on the pillow. Eyes held unshed tears.

"Shhh...its okay. I wont leave you. I promised you that. Did I not." he questioned.

The babe seemed to say a 'yes' with her eyes.

"Now lets get something to eat." he exclaimed.

The babe's eyes sparkled at the mention of 'eat' which meant...food! Iruka chuckled. He picked her up and they started the day.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo *scraches back of head* is it okay...if so review plz! PLZ! uuhhh...if i can i will try and post up what little Naru-chan looks like in the shirt ^^...n Iruka to in his pajamas...hehe!


	2. Six Years Later

A/N: YO! Ducky here! If you are reading this chapter you must want like the story so far. Uuuhhh...after this chapter...my horrific mind will be taking over...so thsi will once chapter 3 i up the rating will be bumped up to M...yea..srry...Im being mean to poor Naru-chan...*audience gets angry* GAH! *hides* Gomen!

Characters belong to the author who's name i have forgotten...-.-u...as to why i can do such things to poor Naru-chan *sharp objects thrown* *runs behind random man* uuhh yea...umm

ENJOY! just dont kill me afterwords...*puts on a knights armor* HMPH READY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – five years later<p>

"Ruka-okaa-san!" called a girl about the age of six.

This girl had blonde wavy hair that reached mid back. Twin sapphire eyes. Tan skin. A cute button nose. She was currently looking for the man that she had called 'Ruka-okaa-san'. She ran down the hallway and down the stairs to find him. Just as she got down the stairs a mans head poke out behind the wall that lead to the kitchen. The man was the age of fifteen. With his chocolate brown hair that reached to his shoulders, olive colored skin, soft and gentle chocolate brown eyes, and also a button nose. His name Iruka Umino.

"Hai, Naruto?" asked Iruka.

The girl named 'Naruto' looked up at her mother like figure. Iruka stared down at her. He was remembered of the day he found out her name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK, UN~!<strong>_

_Once he was finished eating and feeding the babe he went and set the babe down on the couch. _

"_I'll be right back. Okay" he told her._

_The babe seemed to say a yes with her eyes. He left to the washroom. Before they had eaten he placed all the clothes in the dryer. He heard the buzzer go off. Once he got there he turned the annoying buzzer off. He then grabbed a basket and, started loaded clothes and all in to the basket. He shut the dryer door and, made his way back to the living room. _

_He set the basket on the floor. He glanced at the babe. _

"_Ya' know." he started, "I wonder what your name is."_

_He knew he said it last night but he couldn't help but repeat it again. He sat next to the babe. He soon started folding the clothes. He then got to the blanket he found when he found her. He looked at it. It was a very light blue that almost looked white. Something caught his eye. He looked at the corner of the blanket. Then to the babe. She somehow manged to crawl over to Iruka without him noticing. She watched him. He looked at the embroidery on the blanket. It was a design was etched in a purple, gray, and red string. The name was purple, it read 'Naruto'. In red a small baby fox. In gray a moon. _

"_So...your name is Naruto, Ne?" he assumed._

_The babe now called Naruto seemed to nod her head. _

"_You wouldn't mind me calling you kit? No?" he inquired._

_Naruto shook her head slightly, that is seemed she didn't even move her head._

"_Well then, Now I know your name let me tell you mine. My name is Iruka Umino. Pleasure to meet you, Naruto." he grinned. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>END FLASHBACK, UN~!<strong>_

When Iruka came back from his flash back He heard little Naruto Calling him

"Ruka-okaa-san! Ruka-okaa-san! RUKA-OKAA-SAN!" screamed Naruto.

"Hai, Hai, kit. I'm back, I'm back." he chuckled.

Iruka continued to looked down on her. Naruto was small for her age...she didn't eat much and she didn't get the nutrients needed to help her grow. So she had a malnutrition problem. They both did.

Naruto raised her arms. A sign to Iruka to carry her. He sighed.

"Naruto, aren't you a little to old to be carried?" he questioned.

Naruto pouted, "No."

Iruka chuckled. He grabbed under her arms and lifted her up. He set her his right hip.

"Naruto, did you just wake up?" he asked.

Naruto nodded her head. One of her hand rose up and rubbed her eye. She yawned and stretched. Iruka smiled. He set her down on a chair.

"Now, Kit wait here as I finish up breakfast." he demanded.

She nodded. Naruto then started to space out. She went to the place in her mind. Where the Kyuubi resided.

* * *

><p><strong>PLACE IN HER MIND, UN~! <strong>

**Naruto walked through the sewer like chamber. She knew where to go. Shes been her so many time that she lost count. **

"**Kyu-chan! Ohayo!" she called through the chamber.**

**A snore was heard. A vein popped out of Naruto's head. She started to grumble about tenants who sleep through anything. She walked up to the cage that any normal human would be scared to go to. She stepped through the bars and walked up to the demon. She walked to the ear and took in a deep breath.**

"**OHAYO! KYU-CHAN~!" Naruto screamed.**

**The fox jumped at the loud voice. A ringing started to develop in the fox's ear. A groan was heard from the fox. **

"**What do you want, kit?" asked the fox with an annoyed tone.**

"**Nothing. I just wanted to tell you Ohayo." she grinned.**

**The fox stared at the girl. Usually the fox would've been raging and roaring about if a human dared step into her cage. The thing is, that this human was different. The fox liked this human, and the humans caretaker. **

**The fox sighed. Then her ears perked up.**

"**Kit, Iruka's calling you. Better get to the real world now." said a grinning fox.**

**Naruto left as she was told...but before that...**

**a " Meanie!" was echoed through out the chambers.**

**The Kyuubi laughed.**

* * *

><p><strong>REAL WORLD, UN~!<strong>

"Naruto? Naruto! KIT!" yelled an Iruka.

Naruto looked up at him. Hands over her ears.

"Maa, Iruka...no yelling...my ears hurt." Naruto complained.

"Well sorry but you spaced out so I had to bring you back to the world of the living." Iruka stated.

Naruto pouted.

"Now eat up. Your food is already getting cold." Iruka demanded.

"Hai~." was Naruto droned out response.

Iruka smiled as she started to eat. They ate in silence. An occasional conversation coming up ever so often. Iruka glanced at the clock on the wall. His mind slowly took in the time.

"Shit! Oops..hehe" he confessed.

Naruto looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Ahh, gomen Kit, but I gotta go now. I'm already late as it is. Crap my teams gonna be made at me." he muttered the last part.

He kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair. A wave good-bye and he was gone.

Naruto stared after him. Her eyes in a sad expression.

"Bye...Ruka-okaa-san..." she whispered.

Naruto finished her food in silence. She grabbed he's and Iruka's plate and threw the left over food away. She placed them in the sink. She grabbed the stool and started to wash them.

* * *

><p>AN: *stands very still* Do you hate me? If you im sorry! but...i got to into it and...this happened...youll probably hate me in the next chapter...speaking of that chapter...its almost five pages...stayed up all night writing this one and chpter 3...

Bye Bye!

(jutsu will be used shortly...naruto will get trained...shortly...) -preview of next few chapters.


	3. Same Day!

A/N: YO! Ducky here! Hmm...so you stayed...lets see if you'll stay through the rest of the story...this chapter was supposed to be or about to be 9 pages...but i cut it off. So you'll have to make do with this one...haha just kidding uploading the 4th one next so you wont die~!

Again All characters belong to original owner...uhh whats his name? -.-u'

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Same day<p>

Naruto was bored. She sat on the couch. Iruka should be hear by now. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Tears threatened to spill. She wiped them away. Iruka promised he would never leave her. She went through he memory in her head.

The door was slammed open. That brought her out of her musings. Naruto turned to the source. Iruka walked to her. He seemed angry. He calmed down a bit as he got closer.

"Ruka-okaa-san? Whats wrong? Why are you mad?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah, gomen Naruto but I wont be here for a while." Iruka muttered.

He looked away from Naruto. Naruto stared at him. Eyes wide.

"Wh-What! Do you have to go!" Naruto demanded.

"Yes." was Iruka's meek answer.

"WHY!" Naruto screamed.

Iruka winced.

"Naruto. Look I'm really sorry but I have to go. It's a mission. Me and my team are heading out of the village. We wont be back till the end of the month. Before you say anything...remember Naruto. I'm a ninja. I have to go. Its an order." Iruka explained.

He had grabbed Narutos shoulder sometime through the explanation. Tears were falling down her tan face. He wiped the way.

"Naruto doesn't want Ruka-okaa-san to leave her alone." Naruto whined.

Iruka shook his head.

"As I said I'm sorry. I have to go pack now." Iruka mumbled.

Naruto sat on the couch. Eyes wide. Tears still falling.

"You said you'll never leave me." she cried.

Iruka walked down the stairs. His pack filled with his necessities.

"Bye-Bye Kit. See you soon. Wish me luck. Remember I love you, and I'll never leave you." He whispered into her ear.

Naruto didn't respond. He sighed. He gave her head a kiss and left.

"Be careful Iruka." She whispered.

Night came around. Naruto was under her covers. Looking around her room. She was scared. No beyond scared. Terrified. She looked at the moon. It seemed to calm her down. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Nightmare, un~!<span>

Naruto woke up. She was in her room. She heard movement in the kitchen. She hoped out of bed. Maybe Iruka came home! The mission was canceled and he was making her a cake! She walked down the stairs. 

She entered the kitchen. There Iruka stood. 

"Ruka-okaa-san!: she happily cried.

She threw herself at him. She was happy he came home. She felt something cold on her neck. She looked up. 

Iruka had a knife placed on her neck. 

"AHH!" she screamed.

She fell on the floor. The knife cut into her skin a little bit. She crawled away from him. 

'_Why? Why does he want to kill me!' _she cried in her mind.

She called to Kyuubi. The fox didn't respond. Naruto grew frantic. She looked behind her. Iruka was right on her tail. She scrambled up. Somehow out of nowhere she tripped. 

Iruka then took that moment to pin her down and stab her. 

"AAANNN!" a pained cry escaped her mouth.

He repeated it. Again and again. He moved his hand to her neck ready to cho-

Nightmare end, un~!

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a startle. Sweat dripping off her body. She climbed out of bed and ran to Iruka's room. She burst open the door. She jumped on the bed. It then struck her that...he wasn't home. Naruto whimpered.<p>

"Ruka-okaa-san..."she whimpered.

She got off the bed and walked down the stairs. Out the door. She didn't know why though. She walked through the streets. Shew was heading to the Hokage Monument.

She quietly tried to pass by some drunken men. Luck wasn't on her side. She ran into a pole. A loud thunk was heard. The men looked at her. There grins turned into evil leers. Naruto quickly got up, and started to run. As I said before luck wasn't on her side. She tripped over a rock. She landed on her knees. Pain ran through her then fear as she looked back.

The men caught up to her.

"Well, well what do we have hear. A demon on the run" said the main.

He grabbed her wavy blonde locks and threw her into a wall. Eventually more people showed up. Naruto grew scared.

'_Iruka! Help!' _her mind screamed.

They started beating her. kunai's, knifes, and other sharp and hurtful objects where aimed at her. The pain was unbearable. She hasn't felt this kind of pain in so long. She started to grow scared as her vision started to fade.

'_No! No! I don't want to die! NO! I didn't even give Iruka his present...'_ her voice faded in her mind.

She was soon out like a light. Pain consuming her whole.

Naruto woke up in an alleyway. She was covered in her dry blood. She started to move but that only cause her more pain.

She then gathered up all the strength she had left and made her way home.

Once she made it she tried to open the door. It was locked.

"No! Oh Kami-sama! Why do you hate me so!" naruto cried out.

Naruto tried to pull open the door.

"THE DEMON IS TRYING TO BREAK INTO UMINO'S HOUSE! IT MUST WANT TO KILL HIM!" shouted a villager.

Naruto's eyes where wide. Soon she was grabbed by the scruff of her shirt and beaten again by the villagers.

'_Lady luck and Kami-sama must hate me..'_ she mused before the dark took over.

This happened for a few more days.

Naruto was getting beat again. It was night time. Naruto was hungry. She tried to quietly grab some food from the trash can. It tipped over and they restaurant manager got mad and a beating followed suit.

She was used now used to slipping into the darkness. She greeted it. Before she was out a figure landed in front of her stopping the attacks. Before she heard a word she passed out.

A silver haired teen was jumping roof to roof coming back from a mission. His mask covered all his face. He was almost there when he noticed a group of ninjas and villagers gathered in one spot. As he got closer he spotted a blonde haired girl caked in her own blood. He knew this girl. He saw her a few times with that Umino person. He jumped down from his perch. He landed in front of her. All of them stopped. One managed to get her. He died.

"What are you doing?" asked the masked teen.

"Killing the demon!" shouted a random man in the crowed. The rest of the crowd agreed and made noise in approval.

"I command you to stop." he ordered.

"No." shouted the same man.

"Fine then. Your death wish." he replied.

Soon they got into a battle and all where dead a few minutes later.

He glared at them all.

He looked at Naruto. He picked her up and jumped on the roofs to the ANBU HQ. Naruto couldn't help but remember the first time she meet Kyuubi...

* * *

><p>AN: So...how was it? Review plz! Haha i left it with a cliffy ^^ but that cliffy will be over soon as i upload it! Bwaahahahahahahah!

BYE BYE!


	4. Flashback, un!

A/N: Yo! See told you! I uploaded it! Rather get it over now then later...but maybe...na...here ya go!

All characters to original owner...whatever his name is -.-u

ENJOY (p.s this chapter is all flashback, okay...its very long...as to why chp three was gonna be lonnnggg~!)

Also this is what happened before she meet the Kyuubi...it leads...so yeah...again

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 - FLASHBACK, UN~!<em>

_Iruka got mad at her. She didn't know what made him mad. All she did was try an make breakfast for him. _

_She thought she did pretty good. The eggs were burnt a little bout everything else was okay. _

_Naruto waited for Iruka to wake up. Once he did and came down the stairs ready to make breakfast when he notice the mess. _

"_Wha-what happened here!" he asked._

"_I made breakfast for Ruka-okaa-san!" Naruto grinned._

_Iruka seemed to not hear it. He turned to Naruto. Face red with anger. Naruto thought it was embarrassment._

"_Ruk-" she was cut off._

"_You made this mess?" he asked sternly._

"_Yupp!" was her cheeky answer._

_That seemed to be the last straw for Iruka. He burst._

"_Naruto! Look! Look at the mess you made! Did you even ask me permission to use the kitchen! Huh? Look at this mess! Its even on the CEILING! How the fuck did you accomplish that! GAH! NARUTO! Look you listen to me. Do not, I repeat DO NOT, use the kitchen without my permission! Do you understand. DO YOU!" He yelled at her._

_Naruto just sat there. Eyes wide. Tears about to fall. She tried to speak but nothing came out._

"_Answer me Naruto. ANSWER ME!" he all but screeched._

_The tears that where on the edge of falling fell. Iruka seemed to be lost in the anger as he raised his hand and slapped her. _

_Naruto's eyes couldn't seemed to get wider beyond that point. _

"_B-b-b-but I made-e-e break-k-kfast for y-y-you." she stuttered. Hand on her cheek._

"_I don't care Naruto! You made a mess! This is going to take all day to clean up the mess you made!"Iruka groaned._

"_C-c-can I hel-l-lp?" She asked._

"_NO!" he yelled. He dragged his hand on his face. "Just-Just go to your room! Stay there till I say so!"_

_He didn't even look at her. The tears seemed to fall heavier. Iruka felt that she didn't leave. He turned around and yelled,_

"_GO, dammit!"_

_Just at the look of his face, scared the crap out of Naruto. She ran up the stairs into her room. She slammed the door as hard as she could. Slowly she made it to the bed. She sat on the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. _

"_Ruka-okaa-san never yelled at me before." Naruto cried._

_She held onto her legs tighter. Her head was buried in her knees. Tremors wracked her tiny frame as she cried. _

_After her little episode of crying she got mad._

"_Iruka didn't even pay attention when I said I made him breakfast." she shouted._

_Naruto got up from her spot on the bed and made her way over to the closet. She grabbed a bag and some clothes, a blanket, a pillow, and some food she stashed. (A/N: lol! I do that too..so my fat ass step brother wont eat it XD) Iruka never found it either._

_She put on her shoes and exited her room. Leaving a note. _

_As she made her way downstairs she heard Iruka mutter a string of very colorful choice words. Naruto glared as hard as a little child could do. (A/N: which isn't much cause they look so cute when they do that...sometimes scary that its funny!)_

_Once that was done she opened the door and closed it and left. Iruka never noticed._

_SOMETIME LATER, UN~!_

_Iruka was finished cleaning. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed. He straightened out his back. A few bones popped. _

"_Ah." a groan of satisfaction escaped his lips. "Hmm. I feel bad yelling at Naru. Ill go apologize to her." he stated._

_He made his way to her room. Thinking of a way to make her forgive him. Also a thanks for the 'cold' breakfast. _

_He knocked on the door. No answer. Again. The same. He grabbed the knob and it opened. He looked in her room. She was no where to be seen. He walked in and explored. He found a note on her bed. _

_Dear Iruka,_

_Don't come look for me. I'm far away. I'm still in the village, though. _

_You still hate me don't you. You cursed at me. You slapped me._

_All I did was make you breakfast. _

_You didn't even see the plate._

_Or when I said "I made you breakfast"_

_Have a good life without me..._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Kit_

_Iruka held back a sob. He didn't even know he slapped her. Iruka quickly went to the door. Put on his shoes and made his way through the village._

_WITH NARUTO, UN~!_

_It was a few minutes after she left. She was wandering the streets. Heading toward the Hokage Monument. _

_She didn't make it afar as she accidentally bumped into a villager. The villager looked down at her. A sneer replacing his smile. _

"_Excuse me, sir." Naruto asked politely._

_She started to walk away when he moved. She didn't even move more than 2ft before she was grabbed and thrown. She hit the back of a building. Her bag she had ransacked. _

_More villagers and ninja roaming the streets came to her. They each took a turn hurting her. Beating her. Stabbing her. She cried out a stop and a plead fro mercy. They laughed at her weak attempts. Tears flowed freely as the pain spread all over. _

_The pain was unbearable._

'_Sorry...Ruka-okaa-san'_

_Naruto then slipped into the darkness._

* * *

><p>AN: Still wanna read? Yes. GOOD! Cause i havent finished the 5th one yet ^^! YAY! Sooo...hold on to you horses or whatever your sitting on, etc. A little preview...cause im not evil...maybe...^^

_**PREVIEW, UN~! (do not read if not want spoiled ^^)**_

_** "Me? Have you never heard of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" demanded the 'Great Kyuubi no Kitsune'.**_

_**"N-no. Doesn't 'Great' mean old?" she stated.**_

_**A tick mark was found on the Kitsune's head.**_

_**"NO!" was roared. "I AM NOT OLD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD YOU LITTLE BAG OF FLESH!" **_

_**The Kyuubi no Kitsune, wait don't wanna forget the 'Great' . The GREAT Kyuubi no Kitsune was stomping around. It then bent down. Gold eye filled with anger.**_

_**Naruto sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.**_

_**"Hehe" she giggled...**_

_**PREVIEW OVER, UN~!**_


	5. MINDSCAPE, UN!

A/N: YO! It seems you have stayed...well then...cookies for those of you who stayed! Okay...on with the story...oh yea sorry for not posting 4 days ago...i had a writers block- hey the beginning of this song is like the Welcom to the black parade...hmm oh sorry...as i said i had a writers block and cant help but stray farther then what i'm typing...also got lost in the road of life or some lame excuse Kakashi-sensei says...and thank to TigrezzTail i remembered to put in how Naruto met the Kyuubi...so now to stop my rambling as some of you have already started reading...

Characters do not belong to me all credit goes to the aurthor of whoms name idk gnee!

ENJOY

Chapter 5 -

* * *

><p><strong>MINDSCAPE, UN~!<strong>

**Naruto came to eventually. She opened her eyes. **

"**Where am I?" she wondered.**

**When she got up her clothes where dripping. **

'**Water' she thought**

**Looking around she found she was in a sewer. Water up to her waist. **

"**HELLO!" she called out.**

**A response came back to her.**

**A snore.**

**Naruto got a tick mark on her head. She made her way to the snore. **

**Once she got there she looked at the tall gates. Gold with a design on the frame. In the middle a gold plate, with a little tag on it. Surrounding that tag was a carved drawing of a fox, with nine tails.**

**Naruto just stared. **

**A snore emitted from the cage. A questioning look on her face. She mustered up the courage to enter the dark, eery cage.**

**As she made her way. Her eyes not used to the dark, she bumped into something soft. Her hand reached out and touched it again.**

**On the other hand the fury being felt something touching its snout. Slowly it opened its eyes. Showing two gold orbs. Those orbs made its way to the thing touching its snout. **

**There stood a girl. About the age of 4 petting its snout. Her sapphire eyes showed confusion and a little amusement. Her hair reached her blonde wavy hair reached her shoulders. **

**The orbs narrowed. **

"**Who are you? What are you doing in my cage!" roared the fuzz ball. **

**Naruto jumped. She heard the voice but the mouth didn't even move. She looked around for the source.**

"**Up here!" it roared again.**

**Naruto looked up to stare into a gold eye. Naruto took a step back. **

"**W-w-who are you?" she asked loudly.**

"**Me? Have you never heard of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" demanded the 'Great Kyuubi no Kitsune'.**

"**N-no. D-d-doesn't 'Great' mean o-o-old?" she stated.**

**A tick mark was found on the Kitsune's head.**

"**NO!" was roared. "I AM NOT OLD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD YOU LITTLE BAG OF FLESH!" **

**The Kyuubi no Kitsune, wait don't wanna forget the 'Great' . The _GREAT _Kyuubi no Kitsune was stomping around. It then bent down. Gold eye filled with anger. **

**Naruto sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.**

"**Hehe" she giggled. "So...who are you again?"**

"**I am the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune. A nine tailed demon. The demon that killed many shinobi and villagers. I am the demon that is sealed inside of you. The reason..."**

"**Why people hate me..." she finished.**

**Kyuubi nodded. Ashamed of putting such a burden on the poor girl. **

"**I..am sorry. Maybe if I-i hadn't picked that place to live at none of this would have happened. I am very VERY sorry" the Kyuubi apologized. **

"**W-what do you mean by 'if you hadn't picked that place to live at'?" **

"**I lived in a den with my mate and kits. Maybe if I hadn't picked that place you wouldn't have had this burden."**

"**So what happened. The day you attacked?"**

"**Long story short...Someone killed my mate and kits. I was mad and intended to find the murdered. The murderer was smart enough to put a Genjutsu on me. I know I'm a demon and I would've seen it but I was in a blinded by anger. So when the Genjutsu wore off I realized I had attacked an innocent village. The village was Konoha. Before I could do anything else your father, the Fourth Hokage, he sealed me in you, with the help of your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. That also was the day you where born. They chose you cause they knew any other parent wouldn't give up there child. You are the hero...but the damned villagers don't see it!" the Kyuubi spat out.**

**Kyuubi looked at the child. Her eyes showing what she was feeling. Sadness, anger, and other emotions that the Kyuubi couldn't decipher.**

"**I'm sorry...I-i'll let you sink it in..." the Kyuubi said.**

**So the Kyuubi left Naruto and went deep into her cage...**

**MINDSCAPE END, UN!**

* * *

><p>AN: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF ME TAKING FOREVER TO POST AND GETTING LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIKE OR SOME LAME EXCCUSE KAKASHI USE'S...COOKIES FOR PPL WHO REVIEW! hmm less words...need to work on that...nxt chappie will be longer!


End file.
